Dear Peter
by Fear-Of-The-Cold
Summary: Newkirk receives a less than friendly letter from home.
1. Chapter 1

_Note: I was flipping through the challenges and saw one about writing a "Dear John" letter. While this isn't exactly a traditional "Dear John" letter, it was inspired by that challenge. Might just be a one-shot, or I might come back to it and add a chapter on Newkirk's reaction to the letter. Anyways, let me know what you think!_

Dear Peter

If this letter is coming as a surprise to you, I really don't know why because I'm sure that you have already received hundreds of them. I cannot believe that you had the nerve to go and get yourself captured so that I can't have the pleasure of placing you in a jail cell myself.

Of course, you being you, getting captured was probably a self-preservation tactic to stay away from the angry mob of scorned women. And again, you being you, you are not intimidated but are now thinking yourself rather special for having stirred up all this trouble. You were always such a flirt; I don't know why I didn't suspect this all along.

In fact, you may just be the biggest flirt and womanizer on the face of the earth. I have met with no fewer than 10 women who all believe that you are coming home to them. And God only knows how many there are out there that I haven't spoken with! After all, London's a big city, and who's to say that you haven't made at pass at every woman in it at least once!

At first I thought, how could it even be possible that I would meet one of your "sweethearts" in a city this large? Then I realized that all of them were your sweethearts to some degree! I met the first one down in the Tubes during an air raid, telling everyone around her that if "my Peter" were here, the Krauts would all go home with their tails between their legs, scared stiff. Then the waitress at the Red Lion asked me what I thought life was like for a prisoner of war. When I asked her why she was thinking of it, she told me that her "darling Peter" was trapped in a POW camp, desperately attempting to dig his way back to her!

And don't think that I only met the disillusioned ones. I met the ones who know you have your fair share of vices to! One was a nurse who claimed that you would repeatedly fake illnesses and injuries to see her in the hospital. She said that you finally took her to the cinema, only to spend the entire film making a pass at the girl in front of you!

Count yourself lucky that I am running out of paper, because I could go on. There seems to be no end to the line of girls that you have been with at some point or another. And you can rest assured that you will not be seeing me again. I recently met a kind, respectable, handsome young sergeant who treats a woman right!

I hope that prison life treats you as it should.

Nancy


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Nancy

I have no idea who you have been talking to, but I assure you that they are either lying, or they are talking about someone else. Because ever since I met you, I knew you were the only girl for me. Who else knows me the way you do? Who else knows exactly what to say to cheer me up? No one but you. I adore you Nancy, I feel like I always have. I know I've been away for a while, but I can't believe that you would leave me behind so quickly.

In fact I find myself astonished that you would believe those girls and their lies. I don't know any of the girls you mentioned, not one! And I don't need to, not with you around. You are such a smart, gorgeous girl, why would I ever look at anyone else? Even if they were telling the truth, there must be hundreds of other men named Peter trapped in POW camps waiting to go home to their girls. They must have been talking about one of those others because the only girl that I would ever want to come home to is you.

I remember all the times we spent together. From that very first night when we walked alone through the park, and pretended we could watch the flowers grow! Do you remember the day we went to the seaside, and it was such a beautiful day that we walked barefoot across the hot sand? Or when we walked through the streets of London, just to see all the different people who passed by? And I have never taken anyone else to sit with me on the roof of my flat to watch the stars go by.

I can still picture the way the sun glistened off your long, golden blonde hair when we sat by the Thames the day before I was shot down. I'll never forget that day, it has become a shining point in my memory that keeps me going during the long tedious days here in Germany.

Please Nancy, don't leave me alone in this world. I don't know what else will keep me going if you forget about me. I know I'm a long ways off, but I'll be back home someday. I'll always have you in my heart, don't cast me out from yours.

Yours always and forever,

Peter


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Peter

I'm a brunette.

Nancy

_Note: Hope you liked it, I thought a little twist would be fun after leaving the story lay for so long. Please R&R!_


End file.
